The present invention relates generally to access apparatus, e.g., door openers, and more specifically, to access apparatus that opens an access device, e.g., a door or window or the like, upon a pressure difference between opposite sides of the access device.
Passenger planes or other aircraft may be equipped with cockpit doors. The cockpit door may be a simple door that provides privacy to the pilot, copilot or flight crew. (It is noted that the term xe2x80x9ccockpitxe2x80x9d refers to the portion of the aircraft where the pilot, copilot or flight crew sit, this also being referred to as the xe2x80x9cflight deckxe2x80x9d.)
In many aircraft, it may be required that the ambient air pressure in the cockpit be generally the same as the ambient air pressure in the passenger cabin of the aircraft. A dangerous situation may arise if there is a sufficiently great pressure difference between opposite sides of the cockpit door. The pressure difference may cause the cockpit to break away from the rest of the fuselage. Accordingly, the cockpit door is generally a low security door that easily opens in the presence of a sufficiently great pressure difference between opposite sides of the door. Once the door opens the pressure equalizes between the flight deck and the passenger cabin, thereby reducing or eliminating the dangerous pressure difference.
However, because of the need to equalize the pressure, cockpit doors are generally low security doors, as mentioned above, and may be prone to attempted entry by would-be hijackers.
The present invention seeks to provide access apparatus that opens an access device, e.g., a door or window or the like, upon a pressure difference between opposite sides of the access device. For example, the access apparatus may be a door opener that retracts and opens a door bolt in the presence of a sufficiently great pressure difference between opposite sides of the door. Another embodiment of the present invention opens a portion of a door, such as vanes or slats, in the presence of a sufficiently great pressure difference between opposite sides of the door. Another embodiment of the present invention permits installation of a high security door in the cockpit of an aircraft, such as a bullet-proof door that withstands attempted entry by would-be hijackers.
There is thus provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention access apparatus including an access device including at least one of a door and a window, the access device including at least one openable element, and opening apparatus adapted to open the at least one openable element in a presence of a pressure difference of a predefined magnitude between opposite sides of the access device.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the opening apparatus includes an opening orientation adapted to bring the access device into an open position with respect to an access passageway in a presence of a pressure difference of a predefined magnitude between opposite sides of the access device.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the at least one openable element includes a locking device.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the at least one openable element includes a vane pivotally mounted in the access device, the vane when in an open position permitting fluid flow therethrough.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the opening apparatus includes a trigger device adapted to urge the opening apparatus to the opening orientation.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the trigger device includes a flap arranged to move in the presence of the pressure difference, wherein a predefined movement of the flap actuates the trigger device.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a guard is provided and adapted to generally prevent access to the opening apparatus.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the access device includes at least one of an anti-terrorist door and an anti-terrorist window.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention an access system including an access passageway formed in at least one of a wall, ceiling and floor, an access device including at least one of a door and a window mounted for providing access through the access passageway, the access device including at least one openable element, and opening apparatus adapted to open the at least one openable element in a presence of a pressure difference of a predefined magnitude between opposite sides of the access device.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the opening apparatus includes an opening orientation adapted to bring the access device into an open position with respect to the access passageway in a presence of a pressure difference of a predefined magnitude between opposite sides of the access device.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the at least one openable element includes a locking device.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the at least one openable element includes a vane pivotally mounted in the access device, the vane when in an open position permitting fluid flow therethrough.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for depressurizing an enclosure in an aircraft, the method including forming an access passageway in at least one of a wall, ceiling and floor of the enclosure, installing an access device adapted for providing access through the access passageway, the access device including at least one openable element, and providing opening apparatus adapted to open the at least one openable element in a presence of a pressure difference of a predefined magnitude between opposite sides of the access device.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for increasing security of a cockpit of an aircraft against a terrorist attack, the method including assembling a door in a door frame of a cockpit of an aircraft, the door including an anti-terrorist door, providing a bolt that is throwable and retractable from the door to the door frame, and providing bolt retractor apparatus adapted to retract the bolt in a presence of a pressure difference of a predefined magnitude between opposite sides of the door.